


Tommy Wants to Breakdown (Can I Have A Hug?)

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: We Are Family [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Wilbur's out with friends right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy gets really emotional in the middle of the night and doesn't want to bother anyone, but he wants to be alone even less.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: We Are Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Tommy Wants to Breakdown (Can I Have A Hug?)

Tommy wants to break.  
It’s late.

He’s already talked to Tubbo for the last few hours, but Tubbo needs to go to bed at some point.

Phil needed his sleep as well. He did so much for them. He didn’t need Tommy bothering him at this late hour.

He would normally go to Wilbur when he gets like this, but Wilbur is out with his friends. Something about a sleepover in some haunted house.

He couldn’t bother Techno. He couldn’t.

But he couldn’t stay alone in his room for much longer.

Tommy walked over to Techno’s room. He held up his hand to knock. Chickened out, and slid down the door. Sat kneeling against it, arm out in front of him, braced against the door.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t go in. He was a big boy. He couldn’t let Techno see him like this, but Wilbur wasn’t home.

He was okay with breaking in front of Wilbur Why did he have to be- No. It’s okay. Wilbur was allowed to have fun with his friends. The world didn’t revolve around him.

He looked to Wil’s room. He could just curl up in his bed, but Wil didn’t like when people went into his room without permission. Wilby wouldn’t mind, would he? He’d understand, right?

A sob escaped him. Fuck. He wanted his older brother.

He heard the twist of the door knob. He froze, stopped the sounds coming from his mouth, and panicked. The door knob clicks again. The door doesn’t open.

He hears the sounds from the other side of the door; someone softly sitting down; the thump of a back against wood.

“Tommy?” It’s quite, like he doesn’t want to break whatever moment Tommy is having.

“Techie?”

Tommy is mortified that came out of his mouth. It’s been years since he’s called Techno that.

The door opens.

Tommy falls forward, his anchor moved out from under him. Techno catches him before he hits the floor.

“Hey.”

Tommy finally lets himself break. “Techie.” He curls into his older brother’s arms on the floor, trying to get as close as possible, trying to be as small as possible. He cries.

Techno lets his little brother climb over him. He puts his arms around him, holding him close, quietly shushing him. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

Tommy keeps crying, letting the tears he’s been keeping in fall freely. “No it won’t.”

“Yes it will. It’s be okay.”

“But what if it won’t.”

“The world is a cruel place Tommy, but’s not all that bad.”

The blond buries his face into his shoulder.

“Tommy?”

“Yes Techie?”

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

A laugh rumbles through Techno’s chest. “You don’t need to tell me Toms.”

“Thank you.” His words are small and muffled, but Techno can here him all the same. He continues to hold Tommy, running his fingers through his hair, letting him cry it out. 

Once Tommy starts to calm down, Techno starts to pull away.

“No. Techie. Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving. The floor is just uncomfortable.”

Tommy lets out a little huff, reluctantly detangling himself from his older brother.

The two stand up. Techno goes to turn off his computer, leaving Tommy in the corner. He wasn’t sure if he was dismissed or expected to stay.

“Close the door.”

_Thanks Techno, very helpful._

Making his decision, he shuts the door behind him, Tommy steps into the room.

Techno changes into some actually pajamas as Tommy slides under the covers and lays perfectly stiff and still.

“Is this going to be a regular thing?” Techno jokes, making sure the his tone conveys that. “Do I need to get a bigger bed?”

Tommy hits him weakly, moving over so he can get onto the bed. Cuddling into Techno’s side immediately, Tommy relaxes.

“Toms?”

“Yea Techie?”

“Are you going to be okay?”

He burrows into his older brother’s chest. “I will.”

“Okay.” Techno wraps his arms around his little brother.

They fall asleep like that. For the first time in a long time.


End file.
